


【Broadchurch小鎮疑雲｜Lee×Alec｜R18】Treat or Sex

by blonly801



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊暴力翻譯：不給糖就打炮（對，標題亂取的。原本叫萬聖節愛愛XD）＊OOC（我快抓不到他們是怎樣的人了）＊PWP＊其實跟萬聖節沒啥關係，只是想藉機幹Alec＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！
Relationships: Lee Ashworth/Alec Hardy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	【Broadchurch小鎮疑雲｜Lee×Alec｜R18】Treat or Sex

年底將近，秋意漸濃，終年吹拂的海風也逐漸有了涼意。

Broadchurch並不是宗教色彩濃厚的小鎮，在宗教節慶商業化的現代，人們慶祝某個節日並非源自於當初的本意，更多只是找個藉口開派對、大吃大喝一番。

不知道是哪個人提出了建議，決定邀請鎮上所有的人辦一場萬聖節舞會來連絡彼此的感情，這些年的日子的確也不好過，想要放鬆身心與好友一起狂歡的人超乎想像的多，他們甚至得租借學校的活動中心才能容納踴躍參與的群眾。

不喜歡吵鬧的Alec Hardy在警局果斷拒絕Ellie Miller友善的邀請，但一回到家馬上就在愛女的柔情攻勢下無奈的答應要陪同參加。

Alec大概以為自己只要負責擔任司機跟在現場發呆就好，直到當天傍晚Daisy穿著漂亮的紅色裙子、戴著可愛的紅色兜帽蹦蹦跳跳的跑來要幫父親打扮成大野狼時，Alec才發覺自己中計了。

警探百般不情願的拒絕穿上整身的布偶裝，他的自尊不容許自己穿著愚蠢的服裝去給其他人嘲笑，但在Daisy的苦苦哀求下最後Alec還是妥協的戴上灰狼造型的毛帽而不是會將整個臉蓋住的頭套，他可不想悶死自己。

晚上五點鎮上的居民開始聚集到活動會場，人們穿著各式各樣千奇百怪的裝扮到場參加派對，最近大概因為超級英雄電影興盛，至少同時有五隻蜘蛛人跟蝙蝠俠在路上走，還有很多小女孩心中的夢幻公主造型重複率特別高，尤其是那個會用冰魔法的女王。

Alec才剛把車停妥，Daisy就搖下車窗對著外頭的好友Chloe及Latimer一家打招呼，母女三人做了同系列的魔女打扮，Beth身著黑色長裙搭配經典巫師帽顯得美麗又有氣質，Chloe則是穿著與年齡相稱的俏麗黑色洋裝顯得活潑可愛，尚且幼小的Elizabeth套著長長的黑色斗篷拿著小掃把更是可愛的沒話說。

Daisy興奮的跳下車與Beth等人打招呼後就拉著Chloe迫不及待的指著剛下車的Alec炫耀似的說：「看！我就說他會當我的大野狼吧！」

平時不苟言笑、總是沒有好臉色看的DI Hardy穿著與平時沒兩樣的衣服，頭上卻戴著一頂與自己形象完全不符合的可愛造型灰狼毛帽，極度衝突的違和感讓Chloe忍不住笑了出來，隨後走來的Beth也抿著唇想笑卻又在Alec哀怨的瞪視下努力地收起笑容，此時Alec只能雙眼無神的任由女兒拉著自己與大家一同進入會場。

活動中心內的佈置非常符合萬聖節的氣氛，充滿著骷髏、南瓜及一堆奇奇怪怪的嚇人玩意兒，Daisy與Latimer一家一進場就有不少親友前來打招呼及拍照留念，每個人看到臭臉大野狼警探無不露出詫異或是尷尬而不失禮貌的微笑。

Alec總算逮到機會悄悄的溜到一旁想找個角落清淨一下耳根子，卻碰上他現在最不想遇到的Ellie Miller，對方如預料之中又驚又喜的不停問他怎麼會來、為什麼穿成這樣，警探白了一眼戴著眼罩、船長帽還黏著誇張黑色大鬍子的同事，他才想問她為什麼會穿成這樣！

「我陪Daisy來，她扮成小紅帽需要一隻大野狼。」Alec毫不掩飾無奈的情緒一邊啜飲蘋果酒一邊說著，他看著同事抱起穿著小飛俠裝的小兒子對自己比手畫腳時就決定要先離開這裡去外面靜一靜。

Alec並非厭惡跟女兒一起來這裡，事實上他很開心能夠參與Daisy的生活，只是平時孤僻慣的警探真的很不習慣在這麼吵雜的環境下待好幾個小時，他跟Ellie打聲招呼後就默默的拿著飲料跟一小塊三明治從後門離開會場。

警探所在的地方是承包派對服務的公司用來堆疊器具的地方，一般人沒事是不會到這裡來的，Alec拉緊大衣靠在某個貨櫃屋附近的欄杆上慢慢的把手上的食物啃完。

天色變暗後只有會場四周有照明設備讓Alec所處的地方有些昏暗及寒冷，但他不以為意的繼續縮著身子窩在這裡放空思緒，卻沒注意到落單的自己身後有個詭異的白色身影正在緩緩靠近他。

那個異樣的物體鬼鬼祟祟的不斷靠近警探的背後，途中不小心撞上一旁的工具箱引來Alec的注目，但對方只是看了一眼空無一人的環境後又繼續喝起所剩不多的蘋果酒，那東西終於順利潛行到Alec的身後，他展開高大的白色身軀好似要獵捕小動物似的一口將警探吞噬殆盡。

眼前突然一黑的Alec嚇得把手上的飲料杯抖落在地，他還沒來得及反抗就被力氣比自己還大的怪物壓制在欄杆上，被摀住的嘴讓他無法出聲呼救，對方更是毫不客氣的把手探進他的大衣裡頭揉起他的胸部，Alec驚恐的掙扎到後頭的人幾乎要按不住他時他才在耳邊聽到熟悉的低沉嗓音：「老天啊Alec Hardy！別再踩我的腳了！」

「Lee？for God's sake！你他媽在做什麼啊？」一發現披著床單襲擊自己的人是誰後Alec明顯鬆了口氣，仔細想想又覺得哪裡不對勁後開始肘擊起身後的情人，但對方只是更用力的把自己的身體都圈進懷裡後沒好氣的開始抱怨起來，「晚上這麼冷你還一個人在這邊吹冷風？是在搞自閉嗎？整個身體冷冰冰，抱起來一點都不舒服。」

「我很難抱真是不好意思喔……」Alec沒好氣的回應著卻也不再繼續掙扎，他與Lee模樣怪異的罩著不知道哪裡來的白色布單在灰暗的室外顯得非常詭異，他不自在的撥開依然在胸前不安份的手後不怎麼期待的的問道：「你是跟蹤我來的嗎？」

「當然不是啊，我是來這裡工作的，誰要跟蹤你這個臭警察啊。」Lee沒好氣的解釋道，對於自己的人格被誤會感到十分不滿，不過他確實是在意外發現Alec後刻意跑來偷襲他，畢竟他們已經快半個月沒有見面——當然也沒有任何溫存的機會——Lee只是嗅著情人頸後混著沐浴乳的淡淡體香整個人就情不自禁的興奮了起來，「倒是你，戴著這麼可愛的帽子想要誘惑誰啊？」

「我是陪Daisy來的，你……啊！」Alec不耐煩的說到一半就感覺對方開始用變硬的下體壓在自己臀部上煽情的來回磨蹭，Lee溫暖的大手已經不客氣的伸進他的毛衣裡去解裡頭的白色襯衫，Alec緊張的抓住對方的手不讓他們繼續肆意妄為，但Lee反而迅速的把手抽出來後一把轉過警探的身體，強硬的扣住Alec的後腦張嘴吻上對方略微冰涼的唇。

「Lee……不……」Alec扯著男人的衣服不怎麼認真的反抗著，警探不得不承認自己確實也想念起與Lee纏綿的夜晚，過去的他不太需要肉體的撫慰，但自從與Lee發展出不尋常的關係後就開始無可自拔的迷戀上性愛帶來的快樂。

Alec很快就被極具侵略性的吻給征服，他順從的張開嘴任由情人掠奪自己的氣息及口中的唾液，Lee似乎也沒想到對方會這麼快就露出飢渴的模樣，忍不住一邊吸吮著男人粉嫩的薄唇一邊發出得意的輕笑聲，「在這種地方你倒是挺會享受的啊，DI Hardy。」

「閉、閉嘴……」Alec趴伏在對方胸前有些害臊的不敢抬頭看情人的臉，因為被布單包覆住的關係讓Alec一時之間真的忘記這裡是隨時都會有人經過的公開場所，已經半勃的性器更讓警探困窘的漲紅著臉不知該如何是好，「你、你可以放開我了，我要回去了……」

「都這樣了還想去哪裡啊？你自慰的技術不好吧。」Lee好不容易抓到能跟愛人親熱的機會才不會在意現在的地方適不適合做愛，他伸手按在對方微微撐起的褲襠上不客氣的搓揉了起來，Alec馬上皺起眉頭不自在把人用力推開，扯下如同兩人秘密基地的溫暖布單後轉頭就要離開，「你管我要去哪裡，我是不可能在這種地方跟你做的。」

「換個地方你就願意？」Lee一把抓住Alec的手臂硬是將人拉回來，男人順勢拉開身旁貨櫃屋的門後把Alec推進裡頭，警探還沒來得及搞清楚這又是什麼鬼地方就被強壯的情人抱起來放到一個平台上坐著，「你在搞什麼鬼東西？」

Lee拍開貨櫃屋裡頭安置的簡陋照明設備，瞬間亮起的昏暗黃光讓Alec可以看清這裡應該是拿來充當臨時工具間的地方，而他正坐在一個大木箱上，屁股底下還墊著稍早Lee用來扮床單鬼的布單，看來對方是鐵了心要在這裡跟他做愛。

「你滿意了嗎？滿意的話就閉嘴。」Lee喘著粗氣把話說完後就撲上去飢渴的吸吮Alec的唇瓣、啃咬頸子上白皙的嫩肉，溫暖的大手也跟著鑽進警探的衣服裡一碰到對方胸前的凸起馬上用帶繭的手指搓揉起來。

突如其來的攻勢讓Alec完全無力招架，他一手撐在箱子上不讓自己直接倒在上頭任人宰割，另一手推著Lee的胸膛反抗但顯然沒什麼用處，他的手反被對方抓住後蠻橫的往鼓脹的褲襠上壓，似乎是要自己配合著幫他手淫。

「不……啊、啊啊……等一下……」Alec趁著換氣的空檔撇開頭努力的大口喘氣，他被對方一連串的撩撥搞得面紅耳赤、氣息紊亂，胯間同樣充血發脹的性器正催促著自己把腿打開正視這份情慾，警探瞇起眼睛看著已經拉下褲鏈掏出陰莖的Lee再度向自己欺身而來，他終於忍不住主動抱住男人寬厚的肩膀在他耳邊用乾渴的喉嚨壓抑著情慾低聲說道：「只、只可以一次，就這麼一次！」

「噢親愛的Hardy，我相信你還會求我再多給你幾次。」Lee一邊吻著Alec一邊促狹地說道，語畢就將警探的礙事的大衣及褲子全部脫下後扔在一旁，瞬間裸露大半肌膚的Alec不免開始因寒冷而顫抖起來，他把頭靠在對方肩膀上不想去思考Lee究竟何時養成隨時攜帶潤滑液跟保險套的變態習慣，警探閉起眼睛忍耐著後穴許久未被異物拓開的酸脹感，不時的在男人耳邊吐著濕熱的氣息發出細碎呻吟。

「Shit……怎麼有你這麼騷的警察？」已經沒什麼耐心的Lee一發現Alec逐漸放鬆的後穴已經能吞下三根手指後馬上扶著硬挺的性器強硬的擠進裡頭，狹窄又熾熱的腸道被粗大的陰莖拓寬後緊緊吸住不放，還沒來得及準備好的Alec疼的眼淚幾乎要奪眶而出，他捂著嘴想喊痛卻又怕太大聲會吸引別人的注意，他還發現Lee居然忘記帶套就急著插進來，一肚子怒氣無處可發的警探張口就往男人的肩膀狠狠咬下。

Lee發出一聲吃痛的悶哼但沒有停下身體的動作，他掰開情人的雙腿由慢至快的挺動腰桿深入淺出的肏著Alec的逐漸進入狀況的身體，Alec開始有了疼痛之外的舒服快感，緊緻的肉壁配合著抽插的頻率吞吐著碩大的肉莖，摩擦過前列腺時令人渾身發抖的快感叫人欲罷不能，Alec慢慢鬆開嘴哼哼唧唧的輕聲呻吟，從嘴角溢出來不及嚥下的唾液沾濕了Lee的衣服，染出一片深色的水漬。

「嗚啊……你、你輕一點！啊……」或許是太久沒有做愛也或許是戶外地點的刺激感，Lee急躁的不停進攻Alec的身體，扭著腰大力的撞進對方體內找到能讓情人舒服的點後更加猛力刮搔，Alec伏在男人身上緊抓著對方的衣服被肏到幾乎說不出話來，雙腿間挺立的性器已經開始滴滴答答的流出白濁的精液。

「誰叫你的身體那麼淫蕩又那麼敏感。看看你，我甚至沒碰你前面就要射了。」Lee故意一邊舔著Alec發燙的耳朵一邊說著令對方害臊的話語，警探張著嘴開闔半天卻只能發出急促的喘息聲，無法說出什麼反駁的話。

Lee拉開抱著自己的雙臂讓Alec仰躺到木箱上頭，這時他才發現那頂可笑的灰狼毛帽依然掛在警探栗色的短髮上，Lee取下帽子往自己頭上戴，他俯下身一邊親吻Alec一邊從喉頭發出如野獸般的低吼聲，「吼——看來有人要被大野狼吃掉囉。」

「閉嘴……你這個好色野獸……」Alec不耐的推開野狼煩人的腦袋惹得Lee發出咯咯笑聲，男人繼續糾纏不休的啃咬著Alec的鎖骨在染著紅暈的皮膚上頭留下粉色的吻痕，下身挺進的動作也越發加重及加速，緊扣著纖腰的手指幾乎要掐出指印。

Alec咬著毛衣袖口忍著不讓自己即將到口的呻吟竄出，另一手握住漲紅的性器快速套弄著，但男人的雙手很快就被Lee抓住後壓制在身體兩側，「你知道嗎……我比較喜歡幹射你跟聽你的叫床聲。」

「你、你這個……啊啊……變態！」Alec用滿是淚水的大眼瞪著Lee罵道，對方完全不以為意的繼續挺進的動作，警探沒能忍住直衝腦門的快感終於還是發出了色氣的喘息聲，胯間的陰莖也跟著吐出濃稠的白濁，小腹及衣服下擺被精液弄得一塌糊塗。

「親愛的Hardy，沒有我在連自慰都懶嗎？」Lee滿意的看著只靠後穴就高潮的愛人癱軟在木箱上任自己擺佈的模樣，他抱起那雙迷人的長腿也開始最後衝刺。

甫經高潮後的身體敏感的令人瀕臨瘋狂，Alec幾乎是用哭腔在懇求Lee不要繼續肏自己，警探一下子捂著臉啜泣呻吟、一下子又無所適從的抓繞自己的衣服，還曾試圖掙扎爬起但早已被肏到腰都軟的身體只能倒回木箱上任人魚肉，「不要！不要了……嗚啊啊……不能射裡面……停！」

「哈啊……這麼久沒做，別說這種話嘛！」Lee喘著粗氣耍著賴，不顧對方的哭喊就這麼把溫暖的白濁射進警探腸道深處，Alec全身無力的躺在木箱上大口喘氣，累得連一根手指都懶得動，只能隨Lee對自己又親又吻的摟在懷裡像個大型抱枕似的。

完事後的兩人在貨櫃屋裡稍作休息，也跟著爬上木箱的Lee把Alec用大衣包起來後就一直抱在懷裡捨不得把人放開，男人溫暖的身體把Alec抱的暖烘烘的，體力透支的警探忍不住縮在對方臂彎中昏昏欲睡。

就在此時放在大衣口袋裡的手機不識相響了起來，Lee一邊不耐煩的碎念著一邊幫Alec接起電話塞到對方耳邊，男人用嘶啞的嗓音應聲時，電話另一頭的人明顯嚇了一跳，「爸？你怎麼了？聲音怎麼那麼奇怪？身體不舒服嗎？」

同樣被自己淒慘的聲音嚇一跳的Alec清了幾下喉嚨還是不見好轉後，只能啞著嗓子故作鎮定道：「沒事、我沒事，只是外頭有點冷而已……怎麼了嗎，sweetheart？」

Daisy沉默了好一會兒後語氣明顯不悅的質問著父親：「不要騙我喔！你旁邊是不是有別人？」Alec無故搞失蹤幾乎要兩個小時，萬聖節派對也即將進入尾聲，Daisy原本是要問父親晚上能不能去Chloe家繼續開派對及過夜，但現在看來反倒是抓到Alec偷偷幽會男朋友。

「我、這……」瞬間就被Daisy看穿的Alec緊張的掙脫出Lee的懷抱不知道是該大方承認還是編個謊話，但顯然無論怎麼回答都會惹女兒不開心，一旁的Lee撐著腦袋看著情人支支吾吾半天還是說不出個所以然，忍不住翻了個白眼後伸手搶過手機，「嗨！Daisy好久不見！」

Alec想把手機拿回來卻被Lee用單手壓住胸口只能躺在原地動彈不得，警探聽不到電話另一頭的聲音，只能從Lee的回應聽出Daisy顯然真的不是很開心，他焦急的掰著男人的手卻一點辦法也沒有，Alec可不想讓Daisy誤以為自己不想陪她來參加活動，好不容易越來越好的親子關係不能就這樣出現裂痕！

「你當我是什麼人？我才不會這樣，好啦好啦，我把手機給他。」兩人神秘的對話似乎到了尾聲，Lee放開手把Alec拉起來靠在自己身上後才把電話還給原主，警探瞪了身後的男人一眼後有些緊張的接通電話：「嘿sweetheart，你們剛剛說了什麼？」

「沒什麼啦，我今晚會去Chole家喔！你會讓我去吧？」Daisy的口氣聽上去沒有想像中生氣，Alec沒多想就答應女兒的要求，按照這個情況他也不可能不答應，「謝謝爸！回家時注意安全，我有叫Lee不可以欺負你，要記得吃晚餐喔。愛你。」

「什麼！我、我也愛你……」Alec下意識的回話後掛上電話，大概愣了幾秒後才意識到女兒稍早對自己講了什麼，他轉過身去扯Lee的衣領，惱羞的質問著對方：「她為什麼會知道？你剛剛跟他說的嗎？」

「你在跟我開玩笑嗎？」Lee不耐的翻了個白眼反把Alec用力抱住不讓他繼續對著自己亂發脾氣，他低下頭在警探耳邊小聲說道：「她早就都聽到了，你以為自己的聲音藏的很好嗎？自己爸爸發出的淫蕩呻吟。」

一聽到Lee的話Alec的臉瞬間漲紅，容易緊張的心臟也跟著撲通狂跳，他用不可置信的表情瞪著眼前的人希望他能趕快告訴自己這是個玩笑，但事與願違Alec並沒有等到那句話，一想到Daisy居然有聽過自己發出的丟人聲音，越來越想死的Alec決定先制裁始作俑者。

「都是你！是你害Daisy聽到那些不該聽的！」Alec氣急敗壞的抓起Lee的手臂狠狠咬下，警探白皙整齊的牙齒毫不客氣的嵌進男人壯碩的手臂留下淡紅的牙印，Lee痛的大叫一聲後推開Alec跳下木箱逃命去，「你給我過來！不准跑！」

Alec跟著爬下木箱就想追上去，但腳才剛落地就雙腿一軟差點跌個狗吃屎，他馬上扶住箱子才沒有跪倒在地，也在這時Alec感覺到有濕黏的液體正沿著大腿內側緩緩流下來，「……我真的要殺了你！」

「等一下！你聽我解釋！剛剛那是開玩笑的！」Lee一邊舉手投降解釋著一邊向腳步不穩的Alec慢慢靠近，「Daisy真的沒聽到啦！她只是撞見幾次我從你房間出來，然後你都會因為早上下不了床躺很久，Daisy也不是小孩了，多少就自己猜出來了啦！」

Alec愣了幾秒後還是揍了湊上來扶住自己的Lee一拳。

  
  


兩人趁著活動散會前提早開溜回家，一路上坐在副駕駛座上的Alec都板著張臉什麼話都不說，警探身為男性同樣不喜歡情人擅自將精液留在體內，更別說是在不能馬上洗澡的戶外。

車子才剛停妥都還沒熄火，Alec就逕自下車離去，他扶著腰像個老人似的搖搖晃晃走進屋內，Lee停好車才剛踏進家門就聽到Alec把浴室門甩上的聲音，看來他真的氣的不輕。

「Hardy！Alec！好啦不要生氣了啦，我下次請你吃晚餐就是了。」Lee在浴室外一邊敲門一邊用很沒誠意的方式向Alec道歉，裡頭的人當然不會同意。

Alec粗暴的把門突然打開差點直接撞在Lee堅挺的鼻子上，警探拉緊浴袍瞪了一眼仍在嬉皮笑臉的男人後頭也不回的走進房間，Lee也馬上跟著衝進房內不讓對方有機會把自己鎖在外頭，反正他也不是第一次惹Alec生氣，總會有辦法讓他消氣的。

「你幹嘛進來？你把門鎖起來想幹什麼？你給我站在那裡不要動！」Alec突然意識到自己現在似乎正跟一頭打不過的猛獸共處一室，Lee慢慢的靠近警探直到把他逼到床上，仗著體型優勢硬是把想逃跑的Alec抱在懷裡，「放開我！你、你不准舔我！」

「原諒我嘛，好不好？」Lee將Alec牢牢的按在床墊上後開始如大狗般在有水氣殘存的頸項上磨蹭著，一邊嗅著沐浴乳的香氣一邊舔舐未乾的水珠，「你嚐起來真的很棒。好不容易見面，真的不再做一次？」

Alec制止不了那雙擅自拉開浴袍的手，稍早洗澡時他沒有先去拿乾淨的換洗衣物，所以浴袍之下是透著殷紅的白皙肌膚，男人側身蜷縮起身體不讓對方瞧見自己裸露的身體，但這已經阻止不了Lee準備把情人吃乾抹淨的念頭。

「……Fuck！你真的不是故意誘惑我嗎？」

「等一下！等……啊……」

  


直到深夜，只有兩人的房內不停傳出斷斷續續的呻吟聲。

隔天中午，Daisy都已經吃飽飯回到家，Alec還因為全身酸軟而下不了床。

  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 哈囉我是Alec病友互助會會長，老千(誰  
謝謝你看到這裡  
明明在萬聖節前一週就想到梗開始寫，為什麼萬聖節都過了我才發文呢???
> 
> 是說還要感謝Dey  
基本上這篇是跟他聊出來的腦洞XD  
還提供了不少裝扮上的建議
> 
> 其實這篇沒啥好說的  
就是想寫野外打炮跟故意內射  
哭的一蹋糊塗的Alec最可愛了...  
就算超級OOC我也要寫!  
我要繼續寫!一直寫!寫到Alec哭出來為止!!!!!(他已經哭了
> 
> 那個狼帽帽是Dey想到的，就是那種很裝可愛的造型毛帽XD  
全天下應該只有Daisy可以把他戴到Alec頭上...  
原本還打算寫一些全員的裝扮跟互動  
但老千不想自找麻煩，而且想控制在三千字左右完成  
但是......完稿時已經七千了(遠目
> 
> 然後真的沒有第二炮了  
老千要腎衰竭了
> 
> 大家吃甜甜、吃肉肉，然後寫五百字心得給我喔!(幹


End file.
